Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo. (OP Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = April 05, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation Strawberry milk from vending machine Hm… Hm? Ah! Aoi! “That thing again” You say. There’s nothing wrong with it. I like sweet things. Milk coffee? Ah… I don’t hate it but this, I prefer strawberry. Don’t laugh at something you asked! Then, what? Ah! I, collect the notes, then hand it in? Roger. *sigh* How troublesome. *yawn* Help out? It’s okay, I don’t need any. It’s not that hard job. Just now i didn't mean that. It's just simple. *sigh* no, I just thought he was someone who cares about details. Well, you’re that kind of guy. Such a good weather. For example resident to resident thought something is troublesome so do they help out anyway. So someone like me would think something like “Aaaah~ How troublesome” or “I want to sleep for the rest of the day” *yawn* Uduki Arata, 17 years old, a normal second year student in a nearby school called Touritsu High school. Then, the one who is by my side is Satsuki Aoi. He’s a childhood friend and is on the same age as me. We’ve been together since we were kids, we’ve been going to the same school there even happens that we end up in the same class. While believing that we haven’t seen enough of each other so does a lot happen. That’s why it happens a lot that we’re together. Hmm, Really, if you look at it so are our personalities totally different. I used to be told by my older sister that I’m a extremely lazy and my paced human, while Aoi is kind and caring and has a good balance, just like an admirer. Well that’s how it is. I, who have been with him this long has seen Aoi get angry a few times. Aha, he’s reliable anyway. Let’s get away from the class president Aoi. My job is to collect the class’s notes. Aoi doesn’t really do so special things. That’s why it’s not like Aoi doesn’t have really much to do. He’s doing it just to give me some work to do. *sigh* Really, what a pain. *yawn* I’m sleepy. Ahhh…. I ate so much… I’m sleepy. Telling me to remember things like this. Hm? What was that? Well it doesn’t matter. Anyway, spring is dangerous, I’m sleepy. pages This year, during April so did I start school again, I had some things to do by then but now when I’m a second year. Standing in lines in the opening ceremony. The exams are still far away. Even when the lessons ends, how should I explain it. Well, It’s peaceful. *yawn* All I can see is the word “sleepy”. I’m… at my limit. Mh… *sigh* The table is warm~ It feels good~ Hm? Mmmmh… Mh… Later. *Get’s hit with a book* Laughs What is it…? Aaah~ I’m sorry. *yawn* It’s sure peaceful~ *sigh* I ended up getting scolded but I was able to do something about it. Anyway, the timing was really bad. All I could feel from him was evil aura. Because of his weird acts so did my shoulders stiffen. Aoi, Massage my shoulders. Why? He says so but he does it. Above that with a smile. He’s seriously good at it. Doesn’t he have words like “refuse”, “angry” or “Can’t do it” ? Huh~ nevermind. Huh. I’m done, I’m done. Just thinking about it made me tired. Me and he are people in totally different worlds. Different worlds, different worlds. Huh~ The weather is good and It’s warm, the cherry blossom is there’s barely anything left. Well, If I continue to go to school just for a bit so will I get to a break. Then I’ll be able to sleep how much I want. *sigh* I’m seriously sleepy. sound of something running Huh? What is it? I saw something black pass by! A cat? Is it my imagination? External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Uduki Arata (mini-dramas)